Naming Nyota
by Blinguist
Summary: Will Spock be successful in providing Nyota a pet name that will positively make her melt? A fluffly, one shot sequel to "Muffin Man." Yummy!


I do not own Star Trek, so any long lost relatives looking for personal loans will be summarily denied.

After receiving several requests for a sequel to "Muffin Man," I put this fluffy little fic together. There's a nod to "Rushing Fools" in this one as well that seemed to fit nicely as I was writing.

I've got to give props to my beta, **januaryfreeze92** for checking this one out, and for always being so encouraging. Thanks much! ;)

***************************************************************************

"What can I do for you, Mr. Spock?" Admiral Pike questioned, making his way to the seating area of his office where the young Commander awaited.

"I need a pet name."

Spock's request brought his mentor to a complete halt, hovering above his grandfather's antique leather armchair. His lips were prepared to take in the morning's first invigorating sip of coffee, but his hand uncooperatively suspended the mug in midair.

"Well, I hadn't realized we had become _that_ close," the Admiral retorted with a smirk as he completed his descent into the seat and finally took a hearty swig of black coffee.

Spock cocked his head to the side and looked at Pike with a hint of confusion. Then, realizing the Admiral's interpretation of his statement, he shook his head. "No, sir. Not for me. A pet name has already been secured for me."

Both of Pike's eyebrows shot straight up as he struggled to imagine his former first officer being referred to anything other than Spock.

"And, what would that name be, Commander?" Pike requested in an official tone that was not lost on Spock.

"Is it imperative that I divulge such information, Admiral?" Spock inquired with a dash of trepidation.

"As your superior officer, I'm going to go with yes."

"So, this is a direct order," Spock confirmed.

"Yep," Pike retorted as he rested his jaw in the palm of his hand. His stare was unforgiving as he flashed a sly smile in anticipation of the name Spock would reveal.

Spock released an extended sigh and lowered his head. "Very well, sir. Moving forward, at any given time, during off duty hours, I assure you, Lieutenant Uhura reserves the right to refer to me as," he paused briefly to clear his throat, "Stud muffin."

Pike stroked his upper lip in an effort to disguise the chuckle that was threatening to escape. When he had sufficiently composed himself, he replied, "Ah! So the Lieutenant has a playful side after all."

"Yes — playfully sadistic."

In response to Spock's statement, the Admiral could no longer hold in his laughter that became so intense he had to wipe tears from his eyes. All Spock could do was look at him with one cocked eyebrow until Pike came to himself.

"Admiral, is it a human trait to derive pleasure from the discomfort of those whom you are closely connected?"

"Wha…?" Pike responded as he wiped away the last droplets of water from his eyes.

"I have noticed that both you and Nyota seem to enjoy 'watching me squirm', as she occasionally puts it."

"Oh, well… yes. I guess it is kind of a human trait. But please don't ask me to explain, because I have no idea why," he responded with the last remnants of a baritone giggle.

Spock's next question shocked Pike back to reality. "Have you ever had a pet name, sir?"

Pike's face became solemn as he shifted in his chair and replied with a simple, "Hm?" in an effort to buy enough time to figure out how _not_ to answer Spock's query.

"A pet name. Did you ever have one bestowed upon you?"

"Oh. Uh… well… sort of," the Admiral uncomfortably admitted as he stroked his chin.

"While I do not have the authority to wrest the answer from you, I would hope you would comply with my request in an effort to boost or camaraderie?"

"When you ask like that, Mr. Spock, how can I refuse? If you must know, I was unashamedly referred to as 'punkin' head' by a former girlfriend during my cadet days."

"Pumpkin head?" Spock repeated.

"No, no… _punkin' _head. I was told the mispronunciation makes the term more endearing."

"Interesting. Admiral, I am gaining a greater appreciation for the merits of stud muffin."

"As you should, Commander."

"So, will you be able to assist me, Admiral?"

"Hm? Oh, finding a pet name for Lieutenant Uhura." Pike gulped down another drink of his coffee and flatly replied, "No."

"I do not understand. Why are you unable to provide assistance?"

"Because _that_, my friend, is something you need to determine on your own. Trust me—women have a sixth sense about these things. If you call her something that didn't come from your heart, she will know. You're just going to have to pull from your own experience to come up with a name."

"Pray tell, what experience spawned a pet name such as 'punkin' head'?"

Pike's expression revealed that he was deep in thought as he replied, "You know, I can't really recall. But it doesn't change my advice to you. Come see me when you need help with something simpler — like determining tactical maneuvers for the next Kobayashi Maru simulation."

***

When Spock arrived back at his and Nyota's apartment that evening he was feeling a bit defeated by his fruitless efforts in coming up with a pet name for her.

Although he did not admit it to Admiral Pike in their conversation earlier that morning, and never would, he had grown to enjoy hearing the playful tag he'd been given, particularly when Nyota would allow the words to roll smoothly and seductively off of her tongue. He could solve the most complex mathematical equations, recite numerous laws of physics verbatim, and fluently speak, read, and translate a host of languages, but he couldn't, for the life of him, construct a name that would make his Nyota melt into his arms the way he would melt when she called him 'stud muffin'.

When he entered the living room Nyota was just making her way out of the bedroom, fastening her hair into a loose bun on the top of her head.

"Hey there, sweetie," she chirped as she walked over to him and planted a peck on his lips. "What's the matter?" she asked, detecting a tinge of perplexity in his deep, soulful eyes.

"Nothing. It was just a particularly long day," he said, making the necessary adjustments to his expression in order to assuage her concerns.

"Okay, well, dinner is almost done," she told him as she draped her arms around his neck and gave him a deeper kiss that succeeded in alleviating as much stress as an hour of meditation.

"Go get changed, relax a bit, and I'll let you know when it's time to eat."

Spock assented to her instructions and leisurely made his way to their bedroom, where he exchanged his uniform for a much more comfortable t-shirt and running pants. He sat on the side of the bed for a moment before reclining his torso until it was flat on the bed. He stretched his arms above his head and gazed at the ceiling in the room, its off-white walls, painted an interesting shade of apricot because of the rays of the setting sun that streamed through the windows. Spock closed his eyes to center himself, for he was determined not to sulk during his evening with Nyota. With the busy schedules that they both maintained, he did his best to ensure the time they did spend together was cherished.

After 10 minutes, Spock was nearly asleep when his acute aural senses were piqued by a melodic tune his Nyota hummed as she prepared their meal in the kitchen. Resoundingly more enticing than one of Odysseus's Sirens, her sweet voice beckoned him to her location and he was powerless to resist.

He stood clandestinely in the doorway of the kitchen and simply watched as she meticulously cut a pile of fresh fruit into small pieces before placing them in a glass salad bowl. He marveled as she took a brief respite from her task to pick up a whole peach and bite into the soft flesh, releasing a rivulet of juice that danced down her chin. The vision before him ignited the same response he had to her presence during their first date.

He quietly glided up behind her and pressed his body flush to her back, causing her to jump slightly.

"My apologies for startling you, Nyota," his voice rumbled.

"Mmm. I wish I could always be so pleasantly startled."

Spock encircled her waist with his muscular forearms and lowered his mouth to meet the creamy skin behind her ear, tattooing kisses down her shoulder.

"Do you know what I like best about your Vulcan heritage?"

"What is that?" he said as his lips continued their journey to the nape of her neck.

"Your recovery time."

Nyota could feel the smile that had formed on his face as he traveled down to the area between her shoulder blades. A spot that was invitingly bare due to the low swooping design of her blouse.

"Did you wear this just for me?" Spock flirtatiously inquired.

"Of course," she purred in response.

Spock lifted his head to rest his chin on her shoulder and asked, "Nyota, do you remember our first date?"

"How could I forget?" she chuckled.

"I remember how beautiful you looked that night. You were an enchantress in that orange dress. All I could think about the entire evening was holding you and never letting you go. That unfortunate peach you just assaulted reminded me of that night."

Nyota giggled, then lifted her hand and lightly tapped the side of his face before swiveling her head to kiss the tip of his nose.

"And what you said about intentionally wearing orange, because it denotes passion and excitement. I take it that was your way of eliciting an emotional response from me, was it not?"

"That would be correct."

Spock turned to nibble lightly at Nyota's ear before whispering, "Your plan was most successful."

Nyota turned to face him and slipped her hands underneath his t-shirt to stroke his back. The heat from his body traveling through her fingertips caused her own body temperature to elevate in response. She looked up into his eyes and flashed a smile that unquestionably announced she was a most contented and satisfied woman.

"Nyota, because of you, I feel I am the most fortunate being in the universe. I have had the pleasure of seeing you bloom from a first-year cadet trying to establish her bearings and stake her claim at the Academy to a decorated Lieutenant who will not be denied anything she sets her mind to accomplish. I am honored that you are in my life."

Nyota looked at him with a stunned look on her face. She knew he was digging deep to express all that he had just shared with her.

"Spock, have you been eating chocolate?"

"No, Nyota," he smiled as he closed his eyes and rested his forehead on hers. "I just wanted to let you know how you make me feel… my peach blossom."

Spock's eyes still remained closed, and a feeling of apprehension crept in as he could not detect any reaction from Nyota. He slowly opened one eye to see if he could visually gauge her reaction and was greeted with tears welling up in her eyes.

"I still have not provided you with a suitable pet name, have I?"

"Spock," she said as her voice began to waver.

"Yes, Nyota?"

"What you just shared with me was your rationale for that name, right? I mean, the orange and the peach, and the blooming Academy… or rather me blooming in the Academy…whatever!" Nyota said, attempting to keep her thoughts straight as all of her skills as a linguist abandoned her.

"Yes. I only regret that it is still not satisfactory," he said as he lowered his head in defeat.

Nyota lifted his chin with her forefinger and countered, "No, Spock. It isn't satisfactory. It is wonderfully perfect!"

A relieved Spock joyfully hoisted Nyota off the ground and she wrapped her legs around his waist. They remained in that position for several minutes as they had their fill of each others lips — for that particular moment, at least.

"I love you, stud muffin."

"I love you, peach blossom."

_FINITO_

************************************************************************

_**A/N**__ – Looks like Spock took care of business! Unlike unicorn scone and filly pancakes—with syrup—I can't take credit for Pike's pet name. A friend of mine in high school used to jokingly call her boyfriend punkin' head, much to his chagrin._

_Hope you enjoyed this one!_


End file.
